


Just a Touch

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “Can I request you expand this fantasy I have in my head of a reader having recently started dating Braun Strowman while he’s on a break. Now he’s about to go on the road for this first time in their short relationship. It starts fluffy but then His Dom comes out as he decides to make sure she remembers he’ll be back by making her cum until she can’t. Writers choice for length/format.”





	Just a Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this got filthy. Maybe I should take smut-breaks more often. Also, this is heavily inspired by Little Mix’s song “Touch.” I highly recommend the song, even if you don’t listen to it with this fic.

Real glimpses were few and far between. He may be a monster among men when he’s at work or with fans… but with you, that doesn’t stick. In a heartbeat, you’d say not to get you wrong! He’s still giant and intimidating when he walks around dark corners. When he suddenly appeared behind you at the bar that one night and scared away the guy that was harassing you. But a monster as big as him is also just more human to curl up with.

You had gotten to know him better while he was taking some time away. The sweet cuddling sessions. Pizza eating contests. (You usually lost.) And that concert you went to when you got to sit on his shoulders for the best view. Now that time was coming to an end.

You didn’t want it to end.

The posts and pictures flipped by on your phone screen unseen. In three days Braun was leaving for Europe with the roster, and you were staying home. He was out at the gym, keeping his body toned to fight your “good home cooking” he said. Not that you didn’t appreciate the praise or his dedication, but already you were starting to feel the withdraw.

You bit your lip. A quick search later, you bit it harder in devious planning. “How to make your boyfriend miss you.” Well, you didn’t mind if you did. Reading through, you saw several good ideas. But most were too cheesy or sounded Pavlovian. Like perfuming his pillows with your scent, then dousing a random one of his shirts to find on his trip. No. Nope. Not that one. Not that one either.

Wait.

Were you guys to that level yet?

Taking a second to fluff out your hair, you laid deeper into your pillows and pulled the front of your tank top down to show off more of the swell of your breasts. Then, before you could think yourself out of it, you snapped a picture and sent it to him.

I miss you.

You waited.

As the minutes ticked by, your mind buzzed with explanations for taking so long to reply. Maybe he was in the middle of a set. Or he couldn’t reply because he was with Sheamus or another work-out friend. Or maybe he was disgusted and didn’t want to comment.

You groaned.

Your phone pinged.

Careful, little girl. I’m almost finished.

Oooh. This was a bad idea. And the best idea.

This time you closed your eyes and bit your bottom lip, “feigning” desperateness. Well, not really. If only there was a way to angle the camera so he could see how tightly you were holding your thighs together.

So am I.

You are playing a dangerous game, Y/N.

I know. But is it working?

You knew you were probably asking too much. But it was fun, playing with him like this.

Your screen isn’t big enough for what’s working.

Poke the bear? Poke the bear.

Prove it.

…

…

…

No, no, no. Too much? It was too much. Dangit!

Your phone started to ring.

“Hi, sweetie,” you answered softly.

“I am in the car now. It’s a little difficult to finish a work-out with a hard-on.”

Biting back a giggle, you beamed to yourself. “Is it? I’m sorry, baby.”

“Mhmm. You’re gonna be.” He chuckled as he heard you whimper. “So, you miss me?”

“Yeah,” you hummed. But then your playfulness fizzled out, replaced by seriousness. “And I’m going to miss you even more after you go back on the road.”

The other end of the line was quiet as Braun sombered too. “I’m going to miss you too.” Then he growled, low and promising. “Do you want to try something?”

You sat up. “Maybe. What do you have in mind?”

In the background, you heard the engine of his truck rev. “I want you to finish what you started. I want to hear you cum. And then, when I get home, I gonna finish you a lot more.”

Suddenly your mouth was very, very dry. “Oh? Um… I haven’t done this before. Could… could you tell me what to do?”

“Sure thing, Darlin’. That was the plan. Is your shirt still low?” He waited for your affirmative. “Good. Take it off.”

The command was sudden. It took your breath away and made you obey in a second.

“I bet you’re shiverin’ right now. Aren’t ya? Run your fingers up your thighs, like I would. Slow. But don’t touch that ache between your legs. Not yet.”

“Braun-“

“Not yet.”

You did as he said with a moan. He was right. You were shivering. And you were simmering from the inside out.

“I can almost see you. Those pretty lips just barely open.” You could hear the smirk in his voice. “I want to see that face in person while you’re on your knees. Would you like that? Taking my cock between those pretty lips. I can fill you up in more ways than one, sweetheart.”

Under your fingernails, red welts raised up on your thighs. “Can I touch now? Please?”

He growled. “Careful with the begging. And, no. Not yet. I want you to play with your tits first. Are your nipples hard yet?”

“Mhmm,” you pleaded. If he kept going on like this, you might actually cum on touch alone.

“How close are you, baby?”

“So close. Please, hurry home.”

Heavy footsteps started down the hallway, thundering closer. “Keep going, Y/N. Pinch them, kneed them. I bet your whole body is heavin’ for my touch.”

“Yes. Please, Braun! Let me cum.”

The bedroom door opened, and Braun stepped to fill the space. “Cum.”

You arched, fulfilling his command. He watched, stepping closer quickly. Before you could recover, he tugged you to the end of the bed and kneeled so your throbbing sex was in front of his face. He dove in, sucking on your clit while you screamed. You writhed, trying to get away. He pinned your hips down with one hand, trailing the other up your leg.

“As good as you came, darlin’, I don’t want to hurt you. And I know it wasn’t enough to prepare you for what you did to me.”

Braun curled a thick finger into your heat, making you squelch noisily. He drank that up, which made you drip more. You shivered with another release as he nipped at your clit, continuing to scissor you open.

“Keep going, Y/N. You’re going to remember me. And how much I miss you. I promise.”

He added a second finger, stretching you further. It was impossible to buck with his strong grip pinning you down. Your hands fisted into the sheets. Noticing your desperation, he gave you mercy by talking instead of continuing to torture your sex.

“If you can still remember your name by the end of this, I’m not doin’ my job.” He bit the inside of your thigh, making you gasp. “While I’m gone, I want you to remember this feeling. How I control you. How I can make you drip and cum with ease with how much I know you.” To emphasize his point, he added a third digit. The stretch of it made you go rigid with another release. From lidded eyes, you could see his smirk of accomplishment. “How many is that?”

You fumbled for an answer. “I don’t know… three? Maybe?”

“Hmm. Not enough.”

A whine broke past your lips, shattering as you watched Braun strip out of his clothes. He was right. Your camera would not have been able to capture his arousal.

“Come here.”

On wobbly knees and shaky hands, you crawled to the end of the bed. An arched eyebrow told you what to do. You ran your hand through your slick before wrapping your fingers around his girth. He hissed as you leaned down to kitten lick around the head. Digging his nails into your scalp, he pulled you away.

“Not today, kitten. I’m too on edge for that. ‘Might lose control.” Then, with a rumble that made a shiver run up your spine, he added, “And I am in control tonight.” Continuing with the grip on your hair, he pulled you to your feet and at down. You didn’t let go of him until he sat you on his lap. Capturing your lips, he grabbed the ample flesh around your thighs and used it to raise you above his cock.

After just the tip you knew you were ruined. You were shivering. But you wanted, needed more. Braun controlled your descent, no matter how much you whined or pleaded to let you move faster. He knew you better. Braun flicked your nipples not even fully sheathed yet and you came. He groaned as your nails dug into his shoulders.

Once you sat at his base, he laid back and waited until you were ready before helping you bounce. Each full seat speared jolts of electricity to your head and to your toes. You were a moaning, muttering mess by now. And he was nowhere near done, going by the grip he had on your hips. You fell forward to his chest with the next release, weakly whimpering his name.

“Braun-“

“Can you give me one more, Y/N?”

“I don’t know.”

“One more.”

Braun flipped you to your back, bracing his monstrous arms on either side of your head. You eventually had to brace your hands against the headboard as his thrusts pushed you up the bed. Through grunts and animalistic pants, his voice continued to heighten your pleasure.

“You’re so perfect. Taking me so well. Maybe one day I can pump you full. Right before I go on tour. Then come back and see you growing with our child. Would you like that? Making your tits swell and your skin glow. More than it is now. Me fucking a baby into you?”

With a scream, you arched one last time. Braun roared. At the last second he pulled out, coating your stomach and breasts with this cum. The bed creaked as he collapsed beside you. Finally spent. You reached for his hand, curling your fingers together and fighting to catch your breath. It was a simple touch. But it grounded you enough to listen instead of falling asleep.

“Think this will keep you from forgetting me while I’m in Europe?”

“Braun, baby, this is enough to make me forget how to walk for a week.”

He chuckled and kissed your forehead. Then his brow creased. “Only a week? I can fix that.” He scooped you up easily. “But first: a bath.”

It wasn’t as soothing as he planned. You were too… handsy. What? You didn’t want him to forget you either.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are great ways to let me know how you guys liked the fic <3


End file.
